Dust To Dust
by Nemu intrigued writers
Summary: Avea Tomas lived in Bon Temps on the quiet side town staying out of all the trouble that came with the supernatural side of things.The peaceful time she has will come to an end. It will lead her out of the quiet side of life with more noise that would soon follow to her neighbor when vampires and other things become a part of her life. Godric/OC/Eric (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Title : Dust To Dust

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : We don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! We only own our OC, Avea Tomas

Authors : Intrigued Writer and Nemu-Chan

* * *

Chapter 1 :

The night still left a dry heat in Bon Temps, Louisiana it arose an eerie ominous feeling with a young librarian who had to close up this evening. It curse left her lips when she knew that vampires came out to feed on humans not liking the synthetic blood they were given to urge them away from their natural needs.

_At least I have some silver on me, yet I am glad that at the last minute buy the spray would come in handy, _Avea thought to herself.

Avea found a good deal on silver spray that would be effective if she got in a dangerous didn't have anything against vampires but that didn't mean it would be fair game for her to become a dessert tray. She was certainly not ready to let one of these creatures of the night bite her and drain her from all her blood.

She made her usual rounds to around inside the library to make sure that no one was left inside. This late in the evening there were stragglers left behind if you didn't check thoroughly so Ms. Baker told everyone reminded constantly because they had a past incident. Everything was in shambles from torn books with the wooden bookshelves messed to bits and scatter across the room.

Once she was finished, she left the library making sure that she had locked the door. Sure that was not something she could forget but that was only a precaution. After her little check, she didn't waste time and walked away from the place she worked at. Avea didn't have the most exhausting job in the world but after a long day of work, she was tired and dreamed of nothing else but her warm bed. The young woman didn't live far away from library and that was why she didn't have a car. She was used to walk every day and night, it didn't truly bother her.

Before vampires came out of the coffin, Avea was less on her guard on the way home but now it was very different. She was uncomfortable and that feeling was increased tonight. Surely her mind was playing tricks on her. She was all alone as she walked down the streets and that was perfect that way.

Yet, she still had a strange feeling deep inside of her, like she was being watched and the small noise she heard behind her didn't reassure her. She immediately turned around, her heart pounding in her chest. There was no one, the street was deserted. She was just going crazy or perhaps she was just too tired for her own good.

_Calm down Avea,_ she thought to herself shaking her head. She started walking again but that time a little bit faster. If anyone saw her, they would believe that she was ridiculous but at that very moment, she didn't really care. The young woman was just eager to go back home and feel safe inside her home. Avea was not very rich but she could rent a small house and she felt extremely good there.

Suddenly, a hand covered the young woman's mouth as someone dragged her towards a dark alley and pushed her against the wall, face first. Avea tried to scream but the sounds were muffled by the hand. Not seeing who her aggressor was, she started to fight against his grip but he was so strong. That was when she realized something. Her assailant was without any doubt a vampire, it would explain the sudden and vicious attack. The only thing that monster didn't know was that she was well prepared. While the creature turned her around, probably hoping to gain a better access to her neck, Avea managed to grab her silver spray in her purse and used it on her aggressor.

To her greatest surprise, the man didn't move an inch as if it wasn't affecting him, as if he was immune to silver. That was when Avea's heart skipped a beat, realizing her mistake. The person in front of her was not a vampire, it was a human. Her fantastic silver spray, her only weapon was useless.

As if the situation was not already terrible enough, she briefly saw the man holding a blade in one of his hands before bringing it to the woman's throat. In a desperate attempt to free herself, Avea tried to kick the man where it hurt the most but she failed horribly. It only angered her assailant even more and he pressed the knife on her throat, almost making it bleed.

Unable to control herself, the young woman felt tears starting to run down from her eyes. She didn't want to die, she just wanted it to end. _What could the man want with her? Who was he? Why her? Was she going to die tonight?_ Those questions played in her head and she had no answer. The only thing she noticed was the smirk on the guy's face. He was proud of himself, he was enjoying the situation and that scared her even more.

"Don't even think about screaming. There's no one here for you and you would regret it." The man's hand left her mouth and she obeyed him, knowing he was right.

"Please... Don't hurt me." She begged, a part of her hoped that he was only a thief and only after her money, though she didn't have any. "I don't want to die."

She didn't know if her plea for mercy would be heard but it was the only thing she could do. That man was much stronger than her, there was nothing she could do against him. Her only hope was that he would only take what he wanted and leave her alive and not too hurt.

"You're not going to die, not yet at least. He wants you alive but he said I could play with you and have my fun." He said, his tone was icy and sent shiver down the woman's spine.

Avea just didn't understand what was happening to her, she hadn't any enemy. She had never hurt anyone or been mean to anyone. _Why would someone be after her? Why would someone send his guy to kidnap her? _That was just crazy. The man was perhaps a psychopath and nothing else but the way he talked told the young woman that man was deadly serious.

What truly scared her was his words and his intentions towards her. _What did he mean by having fun?_ Unfortunately for her, Avea had a small idea of what it meant, even more when she felt the coldness of the blade against the skin on her stomach and soon on her thigh.

"I hope he'll give you to me in the end."

More tears fell from Avea's eyes. The man was surely going to force himself on her, to rape her before bringing to whoever was behind that attack. The knife was brought back to her throat and the woman felt a stinging sensation there. He had cut her, not deeply but just enough to draw blood and make him laughed. He was sick and sadistic which didn't reassure her. He would do more than rape her, he could torture her.

"This is going to be so much fun."

The young woman felt cursed at that very moment. _How could she get out of that terrible situation? Why would someone want her? _It didn't make any sense for her, she lived a quiet life without trouble.

All of a sudden, the man was torn away from Avea who fell on the ground, her knees too weak to support her anymore. She was breathing heavily as she looked at the scene before her. There was a young boy, probably a teenager, he was the one who saved her. He was holding her aggressor by the neck, his grip was strong and firm. That was when Avea noticed a very strange thing about her savior. He might have been a boy but the evidence of his true nature was on his face. He had fangs, he was a vampire.

A creature who was supposed to be after humans, who was supposed to drain them, was currently saving her from a mere human. That was so ironic considering the fact that she thought at first that the man who was attacking her was a vampire.

As she watched the vampire and her assailant, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen now. _Was she truly safe or did the vampire want her for himself?_ It seemed that the vampire was more focused on the human, he was showing him his fangs and suddenly, he bit violently into his neck making Avea shiver. _Was she his next victim? _She heard her aggressor scream for mercy but after a few second, he was silent and the vampire let go of him, making him fall on the ground. The young looking vampire then turned toward Avea, her eyes were wide open and fear was written on her face.

"Please..." That was all she managed to say.

The vampire said nothing and just walked towards her, kneeling in front of her. He wasn't looking at her like she was his next meal. In fact, his face was full of compassion.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly and smiled softly at her.

"You killed him." Avea blurted out and realized her mistake a second later. He was just telling her that she was safe with him and the only thing she said was that. It was stupid.

"He's not dead. Just unconscious. Are you okay?"

Avea looked at the supposed unconscious guy and when she looked closely, she could see him breathing. So that vampire hadn't lied to her.

"I'm as fine as I can be, thank you."

She was slowly regaining her composure. Her heartbeat was not quick like before. If she was also being honest with herself, the presence of the vampire didn't bother her. Sure he had saved her but there was something about him that made her feel comfortable and safe. _Did vampires have the ability to do that? Was it a trick from him?_ She didn't believe so because if he wanted to drain her, he would do it right here and right now.

"I'm Avea." She said, smiling at him.

"Godric."

There was a long pause after that. Avea just didn't know what to say to the vampire who saved her. She had already thanked him but perhaps she could propose him a Tru Blood in a bar to show her gratitude.

"It might seem a little bit strange for you but where are we? Which day it is?" He suddenly asked, looking a little bit lost.

The young woman was taken aback by his question.

"We're in Bon Temps, Louisiana and it's tuesday. Why do you ask?"

" I'm afraid I have no memory of anything. My name and my condition are the only things I do remember."

* * *

_So hi! On this website, I am know by the pen name " Nemu-Chan" and here is my first story in collaboration with Intrigued Writer. I hope you will like this new story and enjoy reading it. I hope you will leave a lot of reviews. It is important for us to get your opinion on the very first chapter to know what you think about our idea.  
_

_Intrigued Writer : I hope you all enjoy the start of the story. :D_

_Anyway, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Title : Dust To Dust

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : We don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! We only own our OC, Avea Tomas

Authors : Intrigued Writer and Nemu-Chan

* * *

Chapter 2 :

_That was a very unamusing joke_, Avea thought to herself. It was just impossible for a vampire to have no memory. Amnesia happened to humans but vampires were supernatural, they were definitely stronger than humans and couldn't catch any disease so that guy was probably lying to her. Yet, the young woman didn't see any reason for him to lie to her. He had just saved her and didn't seem to think about biting her. If he wanted to do sink his fangs inside of her, she would be helpless, she realized.

However, for a vampire, he didn't even seem dangerous except when his fangs were down. Without them, he just looked like a boy no older than sixteen or seventeen. He was so young for a creature of the night. _Who could have turned such a young person into a vampire?_ It didn't make any sense for Avea.

"How is it possible? Don't you know where you're from?" She asked just to be sure that she had heard him correctly.

The vampire stared at her, his eyes empty. Avea noticed the sadness in his orbs. Usually, she was very good at judging people at first sight and that vampire didn't truly scare her. She just felt comfortable around him. He was sending her waves of calmness. He was not a mere vampire, he was someone else though it was strange to have that kind of feelings towards a stranger like him.

"I am sorry. I know nothing." He said, ashamed of himself.

It seemed like he was searching for his words or perhaps he was just afraid to talk, which would be completely ridiculous. Avea was certainly not someone to be scared of. She hadn't even been able to resist her aggressor, what could she do against a vampire?

"I know my name is Godric, I know I'm a vampire and that's all. I woke up in the woods, alone and lost. Then, I smelt you."

The amnesiac vampire remembered his waking up. It was a terrifying experience but he knew that panicking was not a good solution. He spent a few hours, just sitting on the grass trying to catch glimpses of his past. Nothing came out, it was just blank. He was Godric and that's was all. It frustrated him but he had no choice. So he decided to inspect the place. That was when he was hit by a very unusual scent. It was dark, mysterious but also so sweet. It was almost like smelling the sun but a dark one. He followed the trail, it was like he was drawn by the blood. His body was not his own anymore, his legs were functioning on auto pilot and he ran and ran until he reached his final destination.

The first thing he saw was a man but his senses quickly caught the sound of a second and erratic heartbeat. If he had no memory, he knew that what was occurring in front of him was wrong. The beast inside of him just lost it and attacked, hungry for blood. The man didn't even taste good, his life essence was repulsive but Godric realized that his need to feed was stronger than that. His instincts also told him to just drain the man but he didn't want to murder someone, he didn't want to be a monster though a part of him whispered him he already was. When the man's heartbeat started to slow down, the vampire stopped easily and now there he was, talking with the woman who was being aggressed by that pathetic excuse of a man. She was nice enough to not scream for help, in fact she was extremely calm around him.

Godric was even surprised by the small amount of fear he smelt coming from her.

"You... You smelt me?"

Avea's first thought was that she was going to be his next meal, which was not so good.

"I did and I saved you. You are hurt." He noticed the small trail of blood on her neck but he was able to keep his fangs retracted no matter how appealing her blood seemed, not matter how much it was calling him.

Her hand went to cover the cut on her neck. Bleeding in front of a vampire was dangerous, she realized. _She wasn't very lucky tonight_, she thought to herself.

"It's nothing... I'm good." She quickly answered in a high pitched tone.

"I'm not going to attack you and bite you. I already have enough blood, I'm not hungry anymore." He tried to reassure her.

"It's not that I am worried about you biting me... I was thinking about what that guy said he looked like he was in a daze of some sort. What he told me still has me shaken up a bit." She answered him, not completely honest with him.

There was a part of her who was afraid for her safety but it was not the most dominant part. Her night had a rocky start but there were also questions fresh in her mind. She had to learn about why she was attacked and nearly raped.

Yet, that was a matter for another time. Avea would need to think about later, she had time to do so because tonight she was pretty she wouldn't get much sleep. Now her concern was on Godric. She wanted to repay him somehow for saving her life and she knew he wouldn't be able to fend for himself with his lack of memory. Even though the statement was false since he seemed very capable for a vampire.

" Where do you plan on going Godric? What are you going to do about your... predicament? " She looked at the young adolescent vampire with blue eyes that held contemplations of his own thoughts. He was thinking hard of himself. _Who was he exactly? Why was he there? Did he live in that town? How old was he? Did anyone know him there?_ Perhaps memories of someone who knew him would resurface soon.

It could help if there was someone who knew Godric and could give him some inclination of who he was. Avea knew that it must have been difficult for him but also strange to fit bits and piece together but only to draw blanks of a dead end.

Her mind was filled her own thoughts on what transpired here, yet the task ahead would not be a easy feat. The fact of this matter is that probably a vampire sent a man after her for what supposed there was no way in hell she knew. Avea kept good head on her shoulders when it came to creatures of the night. So how could she have screwed herself to get on a vamp's bad side to the point where physical and mental state didn't mean to cents to them.

_Could this have been personal or something? _She was just so lost.

A possible idea could have been a reasonable one but to give leeway to that extent this must have been well thought out. Until Godric stopped the attacker to make a little hiccup in the mastermind behind all this.

"I will probably figure this out later... My night has just become more complicated, and next time I get an offer to stay. Note to self Avea to turn it down night shifts." She mumbled to herself in a hush tone.

Godric glanced in her direction when he heard the hushed that was notable of laced frustration in her voice. He knew it must have been about her attacker, the one he stopped moments ago, but he too was curious about the vampire who sent the glamoured male after her. It was evident for the vampire that another had used a mind trick on the man. He could feel it though he didn't know how it was possible.

Avea didn't seem to be the kind of woman who walked into trouble without any sense. An urge of her scent wafted to his nostrils sending a smell of something thickly sweet and foreboding. Unimaginable effect that mentally shudder ran through with her blood of apricots and chocolate to flavors seemed to be an odd combination. This aroma seemed to fit Avea he felt his jaw clench with a slight breeze floating toward burning in his gut to feed.

Godric would keep his word. He shouldn't have had the urge to fill again when he just drank the blood of that filth. He would need to find a place for the approaching dawn to rest now that he knew Avea was safe.

"It's time for me to take my leave."

"But where will you go? You don't remember anything, what do you plan to do?" The young woman quickly asked, suddenly very interested by her savior's fate.

Avea knew that she was right about him not having anywhere to go but it seemed like he was determined to put effort into finding information. A part of her wanted to help him because it didn't seem right to leave him alone even though she knew full well he could handle himself. It was yes she felt a chit for repayment for Godric saving her life. Being who Avea was felt that it was more than a tab she owed for her life being in a horrible situation. There were morals she had for herself to help out someone in need, and the before was man or rather vampire who needed help.

" I will figure out a way to construct my memories." He simply answered as if the situation didn't truly bother him but Avea knew better.

"All by yourself? It's ridiculous. I know you can take care of yourself but perhaps I could help you with your memories. It's the least I can do."

"It would be an inconvenience for me to impose on you like that. Even though there may not be much I have to go on there's still a chance."

_How sweet that vampire was_, Avea thought to herself. Not only had he saved her but when she was proposing her help as a repayment, he was refusing, not wanting to be a burden. If there was anyone who should feel that way, it was her. She was the one who caused trouble in the first place even if she certainly didn't choose to be attacked.

"How about I propose this, something that sound agreeable to you. It would not be a burden for me Godric. I only want to help someone in need regardless of who or what they are. My proposal is that you can stay for the day at my house. When nightfall comes you can be well rest and on your way. At least, it would give you a nice and safe place to say. Would that be a reasonable request?"

The youthful looking vampire was thoughtful for a moment. The woman in front of him was kind enough to offer him a place to stay no matter who he was. He could be a mindless killer but she was still offering her assistance. Godric appreciated the gesture but he was a little bit reluctant to accept. His presence could put her in danger because of his current condition. He might not remember who he was completely or what happened to him but it was rather unusual for a vampire to lose his memory. There must have been someone behind all of that and that bothered Godric. Whoever had done that to him could find him again and hurt Avea just because she aided him. He wanted to avoid that at any cost. Yet, one night wouldn't endanger her too much considering the fact that the night was not that long.

There was another thing to take into consideration. Avea had just been attacked and Godric felt the strange need to protect her and the best way to do so was to stay at her house. Sure, there was nothing he could do during the day but tonight, he would make sure she was safe.

It was only for one night for now.

"It would but is it truly what you want? You owe me nothing." He replied, searching in her eyes for something that would tell him she was still doubting her choice.

"I owe you my life but it's not the main reason. You need a place to stay and you're completely lost here. I think it's best if you stay in my house for now."

Avea stated sincerely looking in to Godric's blue eyes. It became clear to him that she wasn't doing that out of a debt but out of compassion. He was surprised at the kindness of the woman because despite whatever fear she felt moments ago, it was gone. It became replaced with need to help him when he didn't want to rely on her to take him in.

"If it is truly what you want, I can't refuse your proposal. I appreciate your concern anyway. I don't know why but I think it is rare these days, I mean a human kindly offering an unknown vampire a place to stay."

He was completely right but Avea could feel that Godric meant no harm to her. She kept thinking that if he wanted to drain her, he would have already done it. Bringing him back to her house wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't put her into more danger than she already was.

"So it's settled then." She said and got up. Her legs were still very weak because of what had occurred there but at least she was safe and sound.

"It is but if my presence bothers you, don't hesitate to tell me. I will leave."

The young woman smiled, knowing she made the right choice. She was also convinced deep inside of her that she wouldn't want the vampire to leave. After tonight's events, she felt a small connection to him and having him around was making her feel protected even if he had no memory of who he was. Yet, that was only temporary because Avea would do anything in her power to help him on that point.

The vampire was soon standing up beside her, waiting for her to lead the way. He was amazed by Avea's kindness and deep inside of him, he hoped that if or rather when he would get his memory back, he wouldn't hurt her or worst. There was a part of him which was scared of finding out the truth about him because he could be a mindless and hateful monster and he didn't want that beast to hurt the only one who had been kind enough to help him. _Those dark thoughts shouldn't be haunting me right now_, Godric thought.

When Avea started to walk, the amnesiac vampire just followed her and they both started to talk mostly about Bon Temps and the area round of the small town. The only thing they weren't aware of was the shadow watching them carefully from a dark place, soon enough taking his phone and making a call that only meant more trouble on the horizon.

* * *

_Thank you all for your reviews and support. It means a lot to us and we're glad that you enjoy our story. We're working hard on it._

_Corinacute : Sorry about the mistakes. We're working on it and we're currently trying to find a Beta. Thank you for your review._

_Kassandra J: Well, it is supposed to be before season 2 but perhaps we'll change our mind. For now, we are creating a whole new plot._

_So a huge thanks to : Mistress Vixen101, Charming-wallflower , Kassandra J , Elextra, Corinacute and katz3ye for their reviews. We also want to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and all. You are amazing and we hope we won't disappoint you._

**_Also, we need a Beta Reader. If anyone is interested by that terrible task, just send us a message. We really need one so please don't hesitate, we need help._**

_Also, don't hesitate to give us your opinion on this new chapter. Please review?_


End file.
